Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Duecelxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duecelxe2x80x99.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor in June, 1999 of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number E-02-02, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number E-15-14, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Duecel was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in June, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duecelxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duecelxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Ivy Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Freely and early flowering habit.
4. Pink-colored double flowers.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection E-02-02, plants of the new Ivy Geranium are more compact, have more petaloids per flower and differ in flower color. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection E-15-14, plants of the new Ivy Geranium are larger and differ in flower color.
The new Ivy Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Colettexe2x80x99, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar Colette in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Colette.
2. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had larger leaves with longer petioles than plants of the cultivar Colette.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Ivy Geranium did not have a zonation pattern whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Colette had a zonation pattern.
4. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had larger umbels with more flowers per umbel than plants of the cultivar Colette.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Ivy Geranium had more petaloids than flowers of plants of the cultivar Colette.
6. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium and the cultivar Colette differed slightly in flower color.
7. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Colette.